Redemption
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: [AU] Booker T switches from heel to face faster than you can say Can Ya Dig It? Written about a week after WrestleMania X 8. For Booker T and Hogan fans.


****

Redemption

A Wrestlemania X-8 Fic

Wrestlemania X8 – March 17th

Toronto Skydome, Toronto, Canada

Stone Cold Steve Austin had Scott Hall in the corner, chopping him across the chest. Hall reversed and put Austin in the corner and began to stomp him. He pulled away and pulled Austin up then rammed his shoulder into the Rattlesnake's weak knee. The crowd at the Skydome booed.

Austin clutched his leg as a line of fiery agony swept its way though his bones. Hall had just attacked the ref and now came back with a steel chair. He smacked the canvas with it and taunted the Rattlesnake. Austin got to his feet and weakly turned around. Hall dropped him with a chair shot.

"My God!" J.R. called from ringside, "that was uncalled for! The damned ref is out cold!"

"You know J.R.," Jerry "The King" Lawler replied, "these nWo guys don't care about their victims. Remember what happened with Hogan and the Rock?"

Hall slipped Austin's leg through the chair and smacked him in the head for good measures. Then, he climbed the turnbuckle and flashed his Razor's Edge sign.

"He's gonna Pillmanize him!" J.R. roared.

Hall crouched to leap, but from out of nowhere, a chair walloped him in the back. Hall fell face first into the canvas.

Behind him, Booker T dropped the chair and slid into the ring. He tried to revive the ref, then removed the chair from Austin's leg. Hall was slowly getting up. Booker saw this and…

"Super Kick from Booker T! Hall is down!"

Fell back, holding his head. Booker T taunted at the man then slid out of the ring and backed away up the ramp.

And for once, the audience was cheering for _him_!

Austin had picked up the nWo'er and flattened him with a Stunner. Covered him for the 1-2-3, pissing off Kevin Nash, who had tried to look for Booker T and beat him into the ground. The ring crew set up for the next match: the Tag Team Elimination match-up.

Booker T glanced around then hopped into his limo and headed to the hotel.

****

Monday Night RAW – March 18th

Toronto Skydome, Toronto, Canada

The two men of the remaining nWo stormed down to the ring, Scott Hall rubbing the back of his head. Nash looked ready to boot someone's head off. They entered the ring and began to whine.

"Last night… there were two very similar disappointments…" Nash stated as the crowd chanted "Asshole". "First of all, we had to dispose of Hollywood Hulk Hogan…" Toronto cheered at the mention of his name. "What a shame. He was a good man, but he lost his use after the Rock beat his ass."

Hall now added, "But we don't have to worry about that. Because Hollywood isn't here right now, and we can deal with him later. Right now…" He paused as the crowd booed him. "Right now, I want Booker T!"

The crowd cheered again. It seemed that Booker had gone from heel to face over the course of a half-hour last night.

"Booker, you and Austin. Me and Nash. Tonight!" Scott Hall yelled. "Tag team action!"

The folks at the Skydome went crazy, screaming themselves hoarse. Hall and Nash waited in the ring…

CRASH!

Stone Cold's music started up and he came out, standing on the stage with a beer in one hand, a mic in the other.

"Scott Hall, you want to whine about losing to Stone Cold?" he snarled.

"You bet I..."

"What?!"

Hall fumed as the crowd chanted "What?!". Stone Cold continued.

"Who gives a rat's ass about you losing to me? Huh? Nobody, that's who!"

Nash looked as if he could kill Austin with his bare hands, but Hall restrained him.

Suddenly…

__

Can you dig it… SUCKA?!

Booker T's music brought the crowd to its feet. They applauded the man who had saved Steve Austin from that brutal Pillmanization.

"You challenged us to a Tag Match?" Stone Cold asked. "What?"

Scott Hall said yes.

"Then you got a match!" Austin yelled.

"I can't believe it!" Lawler cried from ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen," J.R. announced, "this is gonna be big!"

After Triple H took care of an Undisputed Cry Baby and an Olympic Loser in a handicap match, the nWo's theme came up. Scott Hall, clad in black and white, followed by Kevin Nash, entered the ring and poised ready for an attack.

__

CRASH!

Stone Cold Steve Austin came out first and stood at the bottom of the ramp, pointing and mocking the nWo a bit.

__

Can you dig it… SUCKA?!

Booker T ran down and slid into the ring past Austin and went immediately for Nash. He dropped several punches and kicks on him. Hall came to attack with a clothesline, but Booker ducked, letting Nash take the blow. Hall bent over to check on his partner, allowing Stone Cold to pull a reverse DDT on his rival.

After a few minutes, it was decided that Booker would go in first against Hall. Booker took the upper hand and backed the Bad Guy into a corner and proceeded to chop him. Hall cried out in pain as the sharp blows connected. 

Booker pulled a hard right hand and turned around… right into a Big Boot, courtesy of Kevin Nash. Booker fell, letting Hall take advantage. He kicked the Bookerman in the midsection and landed a boot to the side of his head. Booker was about out be suplex, but he flipped away and managed to tag Stone Cold in.

Austin took it to Nash, whom had been tagged in. Austin hit a Therz Press on the giant and pounded him hard. He got up and drove elbows into the midsection then stomped him. Stone Cold went for the cover, but Nash threw him off. Nash took a beating to Austin now.

After another ten minutes, Nash had Booker in the corner of the ring, boot to the throat. Hall and Austin were brawling outside the ring. The ref was unconscious.

"It looks as if this could turn ugly anytime," J.R. said, stating the obvious.

Booker was getting tired, but there was nothing he could do now…

WHAM!

A steel chair connected with the back of Nash's skull. He fell, clutching his head. Behind him was Hogan.

Hogan slammed the chair down on Nash a few more times, and Booker saw the Rock beating the hell out of Scott Hall. He and Austin nodded, and then double clotheslined the Bad Guy!

Hogan rolled Nash into the middle of the ring, letting Booker T get a cover. The ref saw this and started counting. 1…2…3!

Booker let go of the leg and stood up, yelling at the top of his lungs. Hogan held his arm up. They were soon joined by Stone Cold and the Rock. They celebrated with Steveweisers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been an astonishing night!"

Backstage, Booker sat in a chair, resting up. The match had taken a lot out of him, and he was pretty weak.

"Hey, Booker."

Austin, the Rock and Hogan approached him and sat down.

"Nice work out there," Rocky commented.

"Thanks," Booker T replied.

"You showed those two not to mess with the WWF!" Stone Cold crowed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that I could redeem myself for my past actions."

"You did," Hogan said, "like me. That's called redemption, brother."


End file.
